fotmfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 was confirmed on July 3, 2015. It premiered on February 12, 2016. It was planned to have 13 episodes, but the season's episodes were doubled, so the season went from 13 to 26. Starting with a Season 2 episode Snow Day, Fairest of the Mall airs on Friday at 9 PM. Plot The mall is back up and running, after the big fight with Perimeter Mall, but now in the 9th Grade, Gwen has more to worry about than ever, she’s entering high school, with a job, and a boyfriend, Dennis, and most of all, obstacles within the job at the mall. But she won’t have to go through it alone, as Finn is a senior, Nicky is a junior, and Barry, a sophomore, all in Gwen’s school, and the most electrifying part, Milly begins working at the Food store, and now things are looking up, for now. Episodes # (02/12/16) Love Fest Part 1 (201) # (02/14/16) Love Fest Part 2 (202) # (03/11/2016) Grand Opening! (203) # (03/18/2016) Snow Day (205) # (03/25/2016) The Enemy (204) # (04/01/2016) Time To Travel (207) # (04/15/2016) Heartbreak (206) # (04/22/2016) Z Phone Update (210) # (04/29/2016) That NYC Artist (209) # (06/03/2016) Quest with a Dog, Stan (211) # (06/10/2016) False Rumors (208) # (06/17/2016) Sparks Fly (212) # (07/01/2016) A Kiss to remember (217) # (07/15/2016) Camper Of Them All (213) # (07/22/2016) Miss Summer (214) # (08/05/2016) Trip To Vuuugle (219) # (08/12/2016) New School (215) # (08/19/2016) Enemy Turf (216) # (09/16/2016) Happy App (221) # (09/23/2016) Viral Roose (220) # (10/07/2016) Vampires (218) # (10/21/2016) Camp Myth (223) # (11/04/2016) Movie Theft (226) # (11/18/2016) The Most Thankful of The Mall (222) # (11/25/2016) Sparks Fly...Again (225) # (12/02/2016) Merry of the Mall 2 (224) Cast Main Cast * Cecilia Balagot as Gwen Pierce (26/26) * Adam Irigoyen as Finn (26/26) * Noah Centineo as Barry (26/26) * Raini Rodriguez as Nicky (26/26) * Larry Joe Campbell as Manager Bucc (26/26) * Sierra McCormick as Bethany (23/26) Semi-Regular Cast * Ella Wahledsdt as Milly (26/26) * Victor Amayo as Robby (26/26) Recurring Cast * Mia Diaz as Lindsey (20/26) * Austin North as Dennis (8/26) * Peggy Campbell as Mrs. Bucc (3/26) * Dan Schneider as Mall Manager (3/26) * Emily Skinner as Suzie Tailwar (2/26) Special Guest Cast *Jake Short as Fletcher a.k.a The NYC Kid Artist Bizaardvark Cast * Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera * Madison Hu as Frankie Wong * Jake Paul as Dirk Mann * DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth * Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz Dog with a Blog cast * G Hannelius as Avery Jennings * Blake Michael as Tyler James * Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James * Regan Burns as Bennett James * Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings * Mick as Stan * Stephen Full as Stan (voice) * Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay Trivia * This season was picked up on March 4, 2015. * This season premiered on February 12, 2016. * This season had a new time slot, Fridays at 9:00pm. * This season also had 2 crossovers, with Bizaardvark, and Dog With a Blog * The Dog with a Blog cast‘s comments of bringing them back for just a one hour special, was the best feeling in the world. *The Sherman Oaks Galleria in Sherman Oaks, CA was used for establishing shots of the Rose Garden Mall. *This season was taped from October 4, 2015 to June 10, 2016. * There were 2 unproduced episodes, that will air as apart of Season 3. * This season has a Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas special.